The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: The Sequel to Somewhere In Italy. I recommend you read that first before reading this to avoid confusion : Kyouya and Tsuna finally reunite after realizing their ridiculously long wait ;


**Okies~ Behold, the sequel to Somewhere In Italy! >:D Feeling so badass at the moment, because I survived listening to the same song over and over just to get this one-shot done! You guessed it, it's The man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script! ;D Please, enjoy~!**

**WARNING: Western arrangement of names (First name, surname) and somewhat OOC characters :c**

xx

The Man Who Can't Be Moved

It is a hot day in Italy as summer arrives. Though the summer break has started, the train station is still bustling with office workers as they head off to work in the heat wave.

A lone man sits on a bench in the train station, his eyes shut as he takes a nap. A few buttons of his dress shirt is left loose and unbuttoned as the summer heat gets to him. The crowd goes by in a blur as he sits there, unmoving with his eyes shut. A young man with blond hair approaches the man and taps his shoulder.

"Hey, mind if I sit next to you?"

The man opens an eye and eyes the blond before shutting the single eye once more, ignoring the latter. _Not him..._ The blond raises an eyebrow before dropping himself beside the silent man, ignoring the man's glare. _He didn't tell him that_ couldn't _sit next to him._

"So, you meeting someone here?"

"Hn."

"Oh, a small talker. I'm Dino Cavallone!"

"Kyouya Hibari."

"Um, I can't help but notice you sitting here for the past couple of weeks. Don't you have a home to go back to?"

"Shut up, herbivore. I'm napping."

Dino freezes at his clipped tone, something nagging him from the back of his mind. _Somehow he sounds so familiar..._ Dino shrugs to himself as the skylark dozes off once more. Hazel eyes look up at the clock before widening in shock.

"Crap, I'm late! Bye, Kyouya!"

Kyouya's eye twitches at the casual usage of his given name. His sharp ears catch the softening taps of the blond's shoes as he runs off towards the trains before the chugging of the train blocks everything else out. _Looks like he'll be here for a while._

xx

Kyouya finds it hard to admit, but he cannot resist the brunet's charm. For months he's been visiting the station, sitting on the same bench he had met the brunet.

He'd caught the attention of the frequent train passengers, which in turn caught the attention of the security guards in the middle of summer. The guards were suspicious of him, trying to rid of him. However, Kyouya remains adamant, standing his ground with the help of his tonfas. _No one dared approach him after that._

_Autumn is ending soon, and winter is soon approaching. Another year would some to an end to a fruitless wait._ He sighs quietly, feeling utterly useless and feeling the early chill of winter. He stands up, earning looks from the passerby, before making his way to the cafe at the entrance of the station.

xx

_This feels like deja vu_, Kyouya thinks to himself. He'd return to Japan to attend to some matters happening in his company for the past few months he had been gone. Needless to say, many nearly lost their jobs from slacking off.

He blows warm air into his cupped gloved hands, watching as his breath condenses thickly in the cold, wintry air. He shoves his hands into his pockets as he sits on the bench in the somewhat warm station. _He'll wait for one more day before returning to Japan for good._

It's uncharacteristic of him to give up, but he'd spend countless months waiting and his beloved Namimori is waiting for his return. _Yes, one more day can't hurt..._

As evening soon overtakes the day, Kyouya sighs once more before standing up. With a great determination burning bright, he makes a resolve to not return unless it's business related. As he is lost in his thoughts, he bumps into someone.

"A-ah, _scusa_... EH? It's you!"

Kyouya's eyes widen fractionally at the sight of the brunet, shivering under his winter suit. He is unable to believe his eyes as the brunet hugs him, mumbling mumbo jumbo. _It's really him!_

Kyouya gently pushes the brunet away, pressing his lips firmly onto the brunet's. His lips are slightly chapped from the cold, but they return the kiss nonetheless. Blushing slightly from both the cold and embarrassment, Kyouya pulls away.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting all year for you at the bench we met!"

"I could say the same about you, herbivore. I've been waiting for you on the bench over there."

Kyouya points towards the bench he had just abandoned, watching in amusement as the charming brunet's eyes widen in confusion and shock.

"W-what? I waited for you over there!"

Tsuna points to the bench behind him, just right next to the bench where Kyouya had abandoned... The brunet gapes openly while Kyouya's eyes widen even more at the ridiculous situation they had gone through. He snorts, chuckling softly under his breath before laughing somewhat loudly. His charming brunet soon joins in.

"I'm Kyouya Hibari."

"Nice to meet you, Kyouya. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada."

With a name to place with the face, Kyouya smiles softly at Tsuna before capturing his lips once more. _He'd finally found him..._

**Fufufufu~ I can't say that this is my best, but I hope you enjoyed this! ^_^ It was certainly fun, typing the ending :D**

**Please review, review!**


End file.
